


Body Pillow

by boke_senpai



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boke_senpai/pseuds/boke_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member of Oracion Seis is missing and you have to search the guild to find him but when you do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Pillow

                                                               

 

 

"Where the hell is he?" asked Cobra pissed at the mentioned person.

"I am sure he is somewhere asleep" replied the woman dressed in white known as Angel.

" **BUT WHERE?** " the Poison Dragon Slayer raised his voice.

"H-he must be somewhere in the guild" you tried to defend the missing person.

"You don't say" he continued attacking you with sarcasm.

"Now now, don't be harsh at (y/n)-chan" joined the conversation Hoteye.

"Brain asked us all to attend to the meeting, he has to be there too"

"But it's not (y/n)'s fault that he isn't anywhere to be seen" Racer was on your side too.

"Weird...That's weird...Yes he may be always asleep but he is floating on his carpet. He is never absent" while you were busy thinking about that, Angel, Racer, Hoteye and Cobra were arguing in the back.

"I'll go look for him" you stated.

Everyone's head and attention was turned to you with their mouths open.

"Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish?" said Angel concerned about you.

"Who knows?" an anime-like drop was on your forehead.

"Well, I'll be right back with him, hopefully, hehe" you waved exiting the room.

Angel shot daggers at Cobra while thinking:

"Are you happy now?"

"Shut up" he pouted.

 

 

 

 ** _Meanwhile_ ** you were wandering around the guild.

"Hmmm, where could he be?" you asked yourself.

You opened many doors only to reveal empty rooms with no traces of living creatures in them. You had been searching for a while until it hit you.

"Don't tell me..."

You ran off like a bat out of hell to a certain direction until you reached your destination. You stopped outside the door and caught your breath before entering the room. Your eyes widened at the view.

The bed was filled with the presence of a male sleeping on his left side. His hair was half black half white. Even though his eyes were closed you could tell they were outlined with black eyeliner. He was one of the Oracion Seis, the strongest yet most sleepy one, Midnight.

"He actually looks cute when asleep" your shocked expression changed as you thought that.

He was always sleeping so peacefully, you could hardly prevent yourself from hugging him every time you saw him asleep on his carpet, but you didn't.You liked your life and wanted to keep it.

"But why is he sleeping in here? He never sleeps in his bedroom" you thought as you slowly and silently approached him, even though you came here to wake him up. You leaned in and whispered kindly in his ear -you valued your life enough to be this careful.

"Midnight...wake up" but no response came.

"Midnight, you must get up" you continued but since it didn't look like your voice was reaching him you touched his muscled naked arms since he was wearing his black leather vest- and shook him. Your attempts were futile. He had left you no choice.

" _ **WAKE UP DAMMIT!**_ " you shouted, acting out of character. His red eyes slowly opened as a reaction to your loud voice.

"Hhm?" he propped himself on his right elbow and yawned. "Ehh..." you blushed feeling embarrassed at your behavior.

"I'm sorry to have you wake up like this, I didn't mean to but you wouldn't wake up and Brain asked you too to attain the meeting this time" you justified yourself as you bowed your head, showing how sorry you were and afraid.

"Please don't kill me" you begged, your head still lowered and your eyes closed, afraid of what were to come.

His unemotional face -which you couldn't see- was rather pale, compared to his usual skin tone. He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards him, causing you to fall on top of him. Your head buried on his toned chest, you were lying next to him. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled your body closer to his. Your faces were close until you turned looking at the ceiling, preventing him from seeing your red cheeks.

"W-wha-" you started but him burying his face in your collarbone caused shivers run down your spine and you stopped.

"Shut up" his breath on your skin making you shiver as he closed his eyes.

"B-but we have to g-" you realized he was cold.

"Has he always been this cold?" you thought.

"Midnight?"

"hm?"

"Are you feeling okay?" you asked your eyes locked on the ceiling as you stood still.

"yes, now shut up" he said, his breath tickling your neck. You brought your hand on his forehead to examine his temperature. You blinked your eyes in reaction.

"Liar"

"It's just cold" he stated and wrapped his leg around your body, "trapping" you in his cold embrace, as if you were a body pillow.

You sighed but you couldn't bring yourself to nag to him about getting up and going to the meeting.

"Now shut up! I want to sleep" he ordered and he immediately fell asleep. Even though his body temperature was cold his breathing on your collarbone was warm. Leaving you no choice you closed your eyes until you opened them in realization to something.

" **EHHH??WHY AM I A BODY PILLOW?** "

 

 

_**~EXTENDED ENDING~** _

"Why is it taking (y/n) so long?" asked Angel to the three males of Oracion Seis who were waiting in the room.

"I hope (y/n)-chan is still alive" said Hoteye.

"If only she could match my speed she would have a chance of surviving"

"Why didn't you go in her place then?" Angel defended you, angry at Racer.

"Cobra can't you hear if (y/n)-chan is still in one piece?" Hoteye turned to look at Cobra while Angel and Racer were arguing like little kids in the back.

"Eh? Cobra, are you okay?" anime-like cold sweat on his forehead at the site of Cobra being knocked out by a nosebleed.

"I-I already d-did" he managed to say.

"Just what did you hear?"

 

_**THE END** _


End file.
